


Tighten the Handcuffs

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Handcuffs, Sex Shop AU, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma gets talked into running an errand that involves going to a sex shop. She goes back later, for more personal reasons, and finds herself in a compromising position with the employee she might have a crush on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten the Handcuffs

“No.”

  
“Please, Jemma?”

  
“No.”

  
“Come on, it won’t be that bad.”

  
“Then why don’t you just do it?” Jemma countered.

  
Fitz groaned. “I had a...falling out with one of the employees. It would be really awkward to see him again in this instance.”

  
“Then, why don’t you just order it online like the rest of the world?” Jemma argued. She would do a lot for Fitz, but this was too much.  
“Because the security guard who takes deliveries at my apartment is nosy as hell and I know he’ll ask questions,” Fitz said. Jemma rolled her eyes and turned away before he started….oh no. He already started the puppy eyes.

  
Fitz scrambled to stay in her line of sight with his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes wide and pleading. “Please Jemma. All you have to do is drop off the order form.”

  
“That’s it?”

  
“And...maybe pick it up in a week when it comes in.”

  
“Fitz!”

  
“I’ll do anything. I’ll...clean your apartment for a week,” Fitz offered.

  
“Last time you tried, you completely messed up my organizational system,” Jemma countered.

  
“Please, Jemma. For the sake of my relationship,” Fitz begged.

  
Jemma glared at him. He still had the puppy eyes engaged and, she had to admit, they were starting to wear her down.

  
“Fine, but you owe me so many favors.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Which led to Jemma standing nervously in front of the sex shop. Jemma looked up at the building’s neon sign and gulped. She was starting to question how Fitz had convinced her that this was a good idea. She took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. Might as well get this over with.

  
A little bell on the door chimed merrily as she slipped in. Jemma glanced around and, luckily, didn’t see any other customers. Not like she was doing anything wrong, but she didn’t want anyone she knew to catch her here.

  
Her original goal was to run up to the counter, drop off the order form that Fitz had given her, and then leave quickly. Ideally, she was hoping for some kind of drop box at the front so she wouldn’t even have to set foot in the building, but no such luck. She clutched the envelope containing the form (because she really didn’t want to know what Fitz and his boyfriend were doing behind closed doors) and tried to focus on her original plan, but found herself stunned by the array of objects on display.

  
The first few aisles weren’t too risqué. Just a variety of lingerie in every color of the rainbow. Then there were whole racks of costumes that looked more revealing than even the sluttiest Halloween costumes and two whole aisles of various black leather items.

  
Jemma shuffled through the aisles, trying not to think too hard about the various uses for any of these items. Most of them, she didn’t even think she could figure out if she tried. Half of the store seemed to be dedicated to books and DVDs. Jemma stopped looking at the titles when she saw a porn version of Doctor Who and was so deeply offended, she almost left the store.

  
Then she came upon the wall of dildos. Jemma didn’t know there could be so many variations of phallic-shaped objects in so many colors...or sizes. Each one had a small plaque below it with a kitschy name, a shelf number, and its, um...dimensions. She landed on one red, white, and blue monstrosity dubbed “The Great American Challenge” and couldn't help the grimace that spread across her face.

  
“Can I help you?” a gentle voice asked.

  
Jemma tore her gaze away from the wall and felt her face burning. The woman who spoke was leaning on the counter that Jemma had been too distracted to notice, and eyeing Jemma curiously. Jemma had no clue how she managed to completely miss the woman before. She was beautiful. And loosely clutching a magazine with more phallic objects plastered across the cover. Her short dark hair framed her face perfectly and her brown eyes inspected Jemma, while she reclined casually against the counter.

  
Jemma remembered her primary goal here. She scuttled over to the counter and stuck out the envelope.

  
“I’msupposedtoturnthisorderforminhere,” she rambled, “For a friend.”

  
The woman took the envelope and looked amused. “Right, for a friend. Never heard that one before.”

  
She pulled the form out of the envelope and started looking it over. “Nice choice, the Le—”

  
“No, no, no. I don’t want to know,” Jemma interrupted waving her off.

  
The woman smirked. “Gotcha. Surprises are fun, too.”

  
Jemma was too embarrassed by the whole situation to correct her.

  
“Alright, I’ll get this taken care of. When you come back, ask for Daisy,” the woman explained.

  
“Right. And...what’s Daisy?”

  
“Um...me?”

  
Jemma felt her face flush again. What was it about this place that had her mind so discombobulated? It was probably only a small part the fault of the store. “Right. Right, I— yes, that would be your name. Not— not anything… I. Okay, I’m going to—” Jemma trailed off gesturing vaguely to where she thought the door might be and backing away from the counter.

  
“Oooookay. We’ll call—”

  
Jemma didn’t stick around long enough to hear the rest of her sentence. She darted out the front door and to her car, praying that no one else was around.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jemma should have known by the way Fitz was acting that he was going to ask her for another favor. He never ordered out for lunch, especially not from the Thai place around the corner that Jemma loved. She quickly discovered his ulterior motive when he showed her the message from the sex shop that his order had come in.

  
After Fitz promised to buy her dinner every night for the next three weeks, Jemma found herself at the doors of the shop again. Now, she knew the layout of the store so she could March right up to the counter, pay for whatever Fitz had ordered (with his credit card of course), and leave quickly. She half hoped that there was a different person working today. And also half hoped there wasn’t.

  
She pushed through the doors and strode towards the counter. The chiming of the bell attracted no attention, but Jemma heard voices near the back of the shop where she was heading. The conversation paused and Jemma heard a man’s voice say, “One, two, three!” followed by a horrendous rattling and maniacal laughter.

  
Jemma reached the counter and saw the woman from the first time—Daisy—and a tall dark-skinned man bent over the counter where two brightly colored vibrators were bouncing wildly. Daisy playfully shoved the man in the ribs and cheered when one of the vibrators rattled close to the edge of the counter.

  
Jemma cleared her throat slightly. The two lurched and Daisy frantically scrambled to gather the vibrators up and toss them at the man.

  
“Uh, hey. What brings you back here?” Daisy asked, leaning across the counter with a wide grin.

  
“My, um, order…thing is in?” Jemma said.

  
“Oh,” Daisy muttered, her face falling slightly, “Tripp, can you—”

  
“On it,” The man—Tripp—replied and he slipped into the back room.

  
“He’ll go grab it for you. You’re gonna love, I promise,” Daisy said with a wink.

  
Jemma grimaced. “I will not be using it. I don’t even want to see it.”

  
Daisy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Well, it’s kind of a partner thing.”

  
“I’m sure Fitz and his boyfriend will enjoy it then,” Jemma replied.

  
“Oh,” Daisy exclaimed, looking startled, “So, you actually were getting something for a friend. Sorry, we just get that line so often, we stop believing it.”

  
“I can imagine. He apparently had a disagreement with someone who works here and didn’t want to risk an encounter,” Jemma informed.

  
Daisy nodded in understanding. “Was it Ward? It was probably Ward, he’s kind of a dick.”

  
Jemma shrugged. “He didn’t say a name, but perhaps.”

  
They lapsed into silence for a few moments. Jemma glanced around the store, taking in all the paraphernalia decorating the space.   
Daisy finally spoke up. “So, this might seem kind of weird, but would you—”

  
“Got it!” Tripp announced, returning from the back brandishing a large black bag with the store’s logo printed on it, “You’re gonna love it.”

  
“Dude!” Daisy hissed at him.

  
“What? Are we not supposed to talk about our products with our customers?” Tripp asked.

  
“Nevermind. I’m gonna go...do inventory,” Daisy grumbled, slipping out of the room.

  
“Alright, girl. Whatever makes you happy. Now will that be cash or credit?”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jemma’s delivery of the mystery bag to Fitz was greeted with copious thank you’s and a very heartfelt promise to never ask her to run embarrassing errands for him again. Jemma was almost disappointed. Jemma sort of wanted an excuse to go back to the shop. She also wanted to find out what Daisy had been trying to say before. But, it definitely wasn’t important enough to warrant another trip to a sex shop without buying anything else, right?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It took Jemma another week to gather up the courage to go to the shop again. Anyone who saw her here so often would probably think she was some kind of nymphomaniac, but she didn’t care that much. For some reason, she really wanted to see Daisy again and had no other way to contact her, so this was her only option.

  
Jemma sat in her car in the parking lot for far too long, trying to talk herself out of going in there. Daisy probably got hit on by customers all the time. There was no way she would want to go out with Jemma. But what if she did?

  
Jemma groaned, dragged herself out of the car, and trudged to the door. Only one way to find out.

  
The bell chimed, announcing her entrance to the empty shop.

  
“Ward?” Daisy’s voice called out. Jemma opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Daisy.

  
“I swear, Ward if you don’t have a key and a bacon cheeseburger in your hands right now, I’m gonna rip your balls off!” she shouted through the store.

  
Her tone made Jemma feel guilty, even though she hadn’t done anything. “Um, Daisy?” Jemma called hesitantly.

  
She was met with silence and Jemma thought she hadn’t heard her for a moment, but she heard quiet cursing after a moment.

  
“I hate to do this, but could I ask you a big favor?” Daisy’s voice called.

  
“Uh...sure?” Jemma replied, trying to follow the sound of Daisy’s voice. It led her to the back room behind the registers.

  
Jemma heard the slight squeak of a rolling chair creeping closer and Daisy rounded the corner, scooting along in a plush office chair. Jemma was about to ask what the favor was when she saw the pink fuzzy handcuffs fastening Daisy to the arms of the chair.

  
“How—”

  
“Ward being a dick as usual. He snuck up on me while I was doing the books. I got a good kick to his shin before he took off at least,” Daisy growled.

  
“Is there a key somewhere?” Jemma asked. She was trying her hardest to focus on the task at hand and quickly discovering she might have a thing for handcuffs.

  
Daisy blushed at the question. “Yeah. It’s in my back pocket.”

  
Jemma raised an eyebrow and Daisy held her hands up in surrender.

  
“I thought it was a good idea at the time to keep the keys away from Ward.”

  
Jemma snorted a laugh before sobering up at the realization that she would have to get the key somehow. She couldn’t just leave Daisy there. Well, she could, but that would sort of ruin any chance of her getting a date.

  
“Okay, how should I…” Jemma trailed off, gesturing toward Daisy.

  
Daisy shrugged. “Just go for it. I’ll try to angle my ass a bit so you can get to the key. And then, I promise, 50 percent off anything in the store.”

  
Jemma took a deep breath and leaned in to slide her arms around Daisy’s back. She tried to keep the rest of her body as far away from Daisy as possible, to minimize the amount she was invading Daisy’s personal space. It made her a little unbalanced, but she didn’t trust herself to get any closer. Daisy lifted her hips off the chair a bit to allow Jemma to slip her hand into one of her pockets.

  
“I think it’s in the other one,” Daisy grunted from the exertion of holding herself up.

  
“Right, I—yeah,” Jemma muttered. She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she could feel Daisy’s breath ghosting over her neck and her hips were pressing up into Jemma’s. Also, the fact that she was essentially groping Daisy.

  
Jemma dug into the opposite pocket, using her free hand to help Daisy hold herself up. She finally felt the tiny metal key and had barely wrapped her fingers around it when she felt Daisy shift under her.

  
The slight shift was enough to dislodge the wheels of the chair and the weight of Daisy and Jemma pushed it back several inches. The sudden movement knocked Jemma off balance and she squeaked in surprise while scrambling to catch herself. The chair hit the wall, which stopped it from tipping backwards.

  
It took Jemma a second to get her bearings. Once she did, she realized she had somehow ended up straddling Daisy with one hand pinned under Daisy’s ass and the stuck between the small of Daisy’s back and the chair.

  
Jemma met Daisy’s startled gaze with a matching one of her own. They were both breathing heavily from the sudden shock of adrenaline.

  
“I...sorry,” Daisy whispered.

  
Jemma didn’t respond. Her eyes kept flicking between Daisy’s eyes and her lips. They were so close. It would be so easy just to lean in…   
No, she shouldn’t. She didn’t want to take advantage of her. Jemma wriggled her pinned hand free, pulling the key with it.

  
“Got the key,” Jemma announced, rather redundantly.

  
She set to work unlocking the handcuffs and tried to control the flush creeping up her cheeks. Daisy rubbed the irritated red rings around wrists once she was free. Jemma was slightly impressed that, with all her struggling, Daisy had managed to bend the cuffs out of shape a bit. Once she realized her job was done, Jemma started to slide out of their compromising position.

  
“There. Should be all s—”

  
She was cut off by hands grabbing her face and pulling her back down for a rough kiss. Jemma heard a little noise of surprise escape her and Daisy dropped her hands.

  
“Shit, sorry. I tho—”

  
This time Jemma cut her off. She tangled her hands in Daisy’s short hair and pulled her close for another searing kiss. She felt Daisy’s hands slide around her waist and pull her body closer. Daisy’s tongue traced Jemma’s lips and she parted them to allow Daisy access.

  
Neither of them heard the quiet jingle of the door bell.

  
“Hey, Daisy. You alright? I got your text that said you needed he—” Tripp’s voice called out.

  
They broke apart just in time for Tripp to round the corner and see Jemma and Daisy still tangled up on the office chair.

  
“Nevermind, looks like you got all the ‘help’ you needed,” Tripp chuckled and he turned to leave.

  
If Jemma’s face hadn’t been bright red before, she was sure it was now. Still, she was finding it hard to regret it when Daisy was still breathing hard under her with equally flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

  
Daisy took a moment to catch her breath and licked her lips. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you want to go out sometime?”

  
Jemma rolled her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Now that they were alone again, maybe they could find another use for those handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt posted on be-au-ties.tumblr.com  
> Check out my writing tumblr sad-trash-writing


End file.
